Dark Order Academy
by mmt
Summary: Chap 5.When you're broke, whatddaya do?Go find extra income of course! Can Kanda do the same? xD Entering DOA with hopes of a better life, Will Holder realizes that she got more than what she uples:KandaXOC,Laven,LenaleeXBak
1. When there's a Will, there's a Way

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly. But Will and Ling are under our protection. So no touchie, please! ;3

**In the mid 1990s**  
The age-old street leading south to the bronze gates of Dark Order Academy was crowded with bustling students that came from different cultures. The students from all over the world were considered distinguished and prominent by the society because of the good track record held by this prestigious academy for 107 years. In other words, Dark Order Academy produced awesome leaders who contributed to society and the requirements of actually getting admitted into the school were very tight.

Nonetheless, the students of this academy considered themselves as normal teenagers so they do what normal teenagers do which includes walking very slowly in large groups of friends. This caused much dismay to a geeky looking girl with hazel hair with few strands of black who was trying to negotiate her way quickly to the school. Please walk faster laah, she thought while making a troubled face.

Seriously, it wasn't a pleasant start for her today. She woke up extra early to prepare for school and should have reach school an hour earlier. But she took the wrong bus instead which caused her to arrive 12 minutes before school starts.

To add more to her misery was the uniform. She sighed loudly and wondered why the hell the uniform skirt was so damn bloody short. It was so difficult to run in it just now! Who cares whether Dark Order Academy uniforms were voted best in London?!

However, the uniform illustrated the prestigious image of the school. The black and white coat has a zip able collar fitting up around the neck and not lying on the shoulders. The large decorative buttons were adorned skillfully on the coat and if requested, supplementary items such as hoods and large zips could be added. The silver rose cross which represents the motto of the school was embroidered delicately onto the left side of the coat.

Upon arriving at the gates, she gawked like a fool and exclaimed with astonished hazel eyes, "Shit, this place is huge!" But time was running out, so she quickly entered the academy building and reached the office after asking directions.

The heavy smell of coffee danced clumsily with the unharmonious typing sound of the computer keyboards in the office. Document folders were left haphazardly on several office desks and the office phone was ringing impatiently.

"Excuse me?" she asked while standing beside the empty receptionist desk and wondering whether this unorganized place was really the office of Dark Order Academy. However, no one paid heed to her call. "Erm…excuse me…" Still, no one bothered because they were too darn busy.

Obviously, being who she was, she got pissed, very pissed and yelled rather unceremoniously, "EXCUSE ME!" Then everyone looked at her and she sighed with embarrassment over the lost of her temper again.  
Nonetheless, a worn out Chinese guy appeared to her side and replied softly, "Hi, I'm Komui Lee, the Supervisor here. What can I do for you?"

"I'm Will Holder. I'm supposed to report myself here…" answered Will with somehow a vague smile. Immediately Komui's lifeless face lit up with glee and he clasped Will's hand tightly.  
"Oh, you must be the new secretary! Thank God! Hurry up, the office is in chaos!" cried Komui and was gonna pull Will to slavery work.

"No wait, Supervisor Komui! I'm not the new secretary! I'm the new student under the scholarship the academy offered two months ago!" squeaked Will quickly.

Komui looked at Will from top to toe and then her ID badge on her uniform.  
"Oh my gawd, I must be losing my mind from being deprived of sleep. I didn't even realize that you are wearing a school uniform…terribly sorry," groaned Komui.

After letting go of her hand, Komui hollered Reever's name throughout the crowded office.  
"What now, Komui? I'm really busy right now," replied an annoyed Reever who appeared out of thin air.

Komui pulled him closer and whispered with uneasiness, "Reever, I thought the offered scholarship was for Intermediate Class (usually for 17 year olds)?! Will's ID badge says she's not even 17 years old this year!"

Reever put his hands in his pockets and replied calmly, "She skipped a level back then in Florida. Will fulfilled the needed requirements. I already mentioned this long ago but you forgot, Komui…"  
Komui nodded and answered sheepishly, "Aiyaya, my bad..."

He turned his attention back to Will and said with a smile," Will, you can call me Komui like the other students! I will go through the procedure with you..."

Then, the heroin of the day just came into the messy office. A graceful young Chinese woman with long braided hair said, "Hello, I'm Hua Ling, the new secretary. Here to report for duty."

Komui's distressed mind cried with relieve for the burden of keeping the order in office was horrendous and for the administration staff… they see a miraculous end to after work hours with an aggravating Komui.

Komui nodded in acknowledgement and said happily," Welcome Ling! I'm Komui! Reever, do tell her what to do, neh~ " He pulled poor Will along like a rag doll and was humming with a new lease in life.

"Riigghht…" replied Reever with a raised eyebrow at the sudden transformation of miserable Komui into a happy Komui.

Ling smiled at Reever, rolled up her sleeves and said, "Alright, let's get starting!"

One form after another and at last, Will was done with it. Komui grinned at her and said, "Thank you for your cooperation, Will. I'll assign someone to come and show you around during your break. Is that ok?

"Yes, thank you. And really thank you for accepting my application for the scholarship! It meant a lot to me…" replied Will gratefully.

Komui pat Will's shoulder and said," No worries. Just make use of all the opportunity you have here…Hmm, better rush off to class now. It's located at the 6th floor."

"HOLY CRAP" cried Will when she looked at her watch. She was gonna leave the room when Komui said in majestic background music which was coincidentally played by the radio that was just turned on, "Oh yes. Welcome to Dark Order Academy!"

Will smiled at him, left the office and said to herself softly," Don't worry, Will. Everything will be alright…"

***

There was three knocks on the door. "Yes, come in..." said an irritated voice because of the interruption in the middle of his class.  
Will walked in confidently and said to him apologetically, "Good Morning, Professor. Sorry for being late. I was…"

The professor cut her sentence off with a wave and said," Yes, yes. I know. Komui gave you a whole bunch of forms to fill in. I'm Professor Tyki Mikk, the class teacher. I supposed that you're the new scholarship receiver. Now may you introduce yourself?"

Will stood beside the teacher's podium and said," My name is Will Holder. I will be 16 years old on 12th of November this year, born in Denmark and I guess that's it…"

"Alright, what do you know about sex…? asked Professor Tyki with a sly grin. "S…se…x?" stuttered Will with big shocked eyes.

Professor Tyki shrugged and replied, "I teach Sex Education here…"

Right now, flushes and twitches can be seen on Will's face while she tried to formulate an answer.

"I…you…it…needs two people to do it?"

Then you can see lots of sweatdrops….from all the classmates.

Professor Tyki chuckled and answered," Alright then, looks like you need to catch up a lot on your knowledge in sex. You will sit beside Kanda since that's the only empty space available."

Without delay, whispering voices of classmates were running across the room.

"What's with her lame hairstyle?"

"OMG! Kanda is so gonna cut her head off and hang her body at the school gates!"

"Seriously, a junior in this class? What's the world coming to now?"

"Woah, God bless her soul because she's sitting next to demon Kanda!"

Quietly, she walked to her seat, sat down and the lesson continued. She didn't bother saying hello to her new seating partner and he didn't do so the same. Will was deep in her thoughts…

_How did I end up in a Sex Education class? I mean, I know nothing about it and what I am supposed to know anyway? Aren't these things meant to come and know naturally? Argghhh!! Will, you should have checked the curriculum of this academy properly! But noooo, you didn't because you were too happy when you received the admittance letter…_

"Riing!! Riinggg!!" cried the automatic school bell thus signaling that class was over. _Thank God, _she thought. But then, Professor Tyki called her over and she got up wearily to see him at the teacher's podium.

"So, how is the progress going?" He asked while furrowing his eyebrows. "Huh?" asked Will back with a confused face.

Professor Tyki shook his head and said," I guess your expression shows it all. Well, you have practically missed half of this semester due to administration's slacking but it's not an excuse for you to fail in the upcoming test. To solve this problem, I hope you can take some time after school for extra classes with me. Is that acceptable?"

"Yeah…okay sir, but when is it starting?" asked Will with relief.

"After school today at this class room," answered Professor Tyki while taking out his notes from his bag for the next class.

Will nodded and replied "Yes sir, I'll be on time. Thank you, Professor Tyki."

"You're dismissed for now." gestured Professor Tyki with his hand which pointed to the entrance of the room.

She turned and walked out of class.


	2. Tour Guide anyone?

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly. But Miz, Ling and Will are under our protection. So no touchie, please! ;3

Thank you mimicsmaze for reviewing! :D

**During Break**

Will came out from the classroom after talking to Professor Tyki and looked around. Most of her classmates already went out of the classroom for break which will last for an hour. Some greeted her politely and she greeted back.

However, some walked pass by her but gave stares of interest instead.

She shook her head and grumbled to herself," I'm not an exhibition, damn it…"

But her thoughts were interrupted when the intercom positioned at the hallway blared out Komui's voice which said," Will Holder and Mizuhara Hotaru, please come to my office on the double! Oh yes, Lenalee...where are youuuu? You didn't come and have lunch with me?! No wait; don't take the microphone away from me, Reever!"

Will smiled with amusement and nodded. She went on her way to the office.

***

Dark Order Academy Library (DOAL) was established in 1887 and has a total collection of more than a million titles up to date. It is hailed as the library with the greatest collections of books and manuscripts in the world available in many different languages.

The core business of DOAL is to support teaching, learning and research needs of the Dark Order Academy. The library is headed by Bookman who travels all around the world just to find rare and priceless books to add to the collection.

DOAL offers access to information in many formats and from many sources. In addition to providing materials, they also provided the services of specialists, librarians, who are experts at finding and organizing information and at interpreting information needs. There are currently 130 librarians who work hard in keeping the four storey library updated.

*******

In DOAL, there was a _suggestion box_ located at the counter where students can drop in suggestions on books that they wanted to read but currently unavailable in the library.

Thus, the librarians take turns to filter out the suitable suggestions from the stack of suggestion papers. They only have one guideline while carrying out this tedious task which is "Will Bookman burn this book to crisp?"

A librarian sat in his thoughts while he scanned through a piece of paper taken from the _suggestion box_ located next to him. His long black hair was tied up and rested loosely on his shoulder.

Born and brought up in Osaka till he was 10 years old, his family moved to England because of his father's business. He is Mizuhara Hotaru but fondly referred to as Miz.

"The Complete Idiot's Guide to French Kissing by Frank Bowry…erm, better ask Bookman about it," said Miz and placed that paper into the _pending acceptance box._

Taking another paper from the _suggestion box_, this time, it wanted a book titled "The Art of Mutilating the Human Body by Ero Samo". Immediately, Miz crumpled that paper hastily and threw it into the dustbin. His curious bluish green eyes saw another suggestion paper which was wholly covered by dainty handwriting. So Miz picked it up and read it…

_Dear Lavi,_

_Your gorgeous green eyes and playful smile melted my heart away. Those cheeks you have, oh, I wished I could've given you a kiss right away. As soon as I see your face, my knees go weak; my heart throbs painfully hoping to feel you around me. __My mouth felt numb and I stammered whenever you walked by. I wished you will accept my heartfelt feelings._

_With much love, _

_Raine _

_From Senior Primary Class_

Author's Note: (class for 14 year olds)

Miz raised an eyebrow and was gonna throw it away when the confession letter was snatched away from him.

"Hmmm, from a scale of 1 to 10, I'll give this girl a 6," said the cheeky teenager with blood red hair and a black eye patch on his right eye.

Miz shook his head and said," Lavi, you're not supposed to rate confession letters…"

"And you're not supposed to throw away confession letters…" replied Lavi as he grabs a seat next to him.

Miz rested his chin on his hand and answered," Fine, I'll prepare a _Lavi's Love Letters Box_ next time…What do you want now anyway?"

"Oi! Be nice to the kind messenger. Komui wants to see you," said Lavi with a mischievous grin.

Getting up from his seat, Miz looked at Lavi and asked," Can you finish this up?"

Lavi readjusted his orange scarf around his neck and answered, "Lazy lor…"

Miz smiled at him and said," Well, I don't know… What will Bookman say if he finds out that his apprentice nearly flooded the library last week?"

"Are you blackmailing me? Seriously Miz, you're still way out of your league in blackmailing…I mean, what WILL happen if Bookman knew you accidentally spilled ink on the "unreturned" book that he couldn't find last year?" said Lavi with amusement.

"SHADDUP. YOU WON'T DARE!" warned Miz with cheeks burning red. Immediately, the students around the room glared at him to be quiet and he bowed apologetically.

Lavi grinned innocently and rubbed the back of his head.

"Chill, I'll finish this. You better go before Komui yells your name throughout the intercom. He's already doing that to Lenalee."

*******

At the office, there was a battlefield of scattered papers which covered the floor. The brave administration staff tried to save Johnny who was crushed by the fallen stack of papers.

"Don't die on us, Johnny!" cried Reever as he searched frantically through the papers.

"FOUND HIM!" shouted Tapp Dopp as he pulled the fainted Johnny out.

"Arghh! He's bleeding!" exclaimed Jake Russell while checking his pulse.

Poor Johnny was covered in multiple paper cuts and an uneven layer of dust. His face was deadly pale and his breathing was shallow.

"I brought the nurse!" cried Ling to the administration staff as she burst into the room.

The nurse rushed to Johnny's aid and shouted out instructions to everyone of them.

11 minutes later…

Will entered the office and glanced at the even messier office which was empty.

"Where is everyone? Gawd, is that blood?" wondered Will as she went to investigate the blood which tainted the papers on the floor.

"It's Johnny's but he'll be alright. We just sent him into the infirmary just now…" spoke Ling softly as she entered back into the office.

Will nodded, got up and they exchanged introductions with each other.

"Erm, Komui wanted to see me…" said Will.

Ling sighed and muttered," We have a missing Komui at the moment. He left a note on his desk saying that he went to find his sister but he did leave instructions…"

The office door was opened again and Miz came in.

"I think Komui called me to see him…"

"Are you Mizuhara Hotaru?" asked Ling with a smile.

Miz nodded in acknowledgement and asked," What does he want me to do now?"

"Komui said you're supposed to take Will around the academy or he will kick you out from the library committee if you resist…" quoted Ling slowly.

"Ergh, I see… Ohh, you're the new girl who sat in front of me," said Miz with a smile.

"Hotaru, you really don't have to force yourself to take me around. I mean Komui seems to be quite irresponsible for forcefully pushing this task to you…" said Will quickly.

"You can call me Miz. I don't mind at all. And Komui is really damn irresponsible…" He commented

"Off the scale of irresponsibility. You guys better go before break is over," added Ling with a sigh.

Miz pulled her along and said," Well, shall we get going?"

***

From training rooms for Muay Thai to fencing, Dark Order Academy Combat Defense Room prides itself for providing facilities and trainers needed to cater the many combat sports undertaken by the academy students. Every year, the National Tournament is held at Dark Order Academy. Thus, contestants from academies all over the world come and fight out to be the best in their respective fields.

"Now over here is the room for boxing, Will," said Miz who was pointing at a grey colored door.

"What's that room?" asked Will who pointed to a slightly opened door which was crowded by peeping fangirls at the hallway.

"Oh, that's the room for Kendo. When there're fangirls outside, that's a sign that you shouldn't go in there…" explained Miz but Will went in anyway much to his dismay.

***

The atmosphere bleed with tension as four _kendōka__ (1) _circled around a lone _kendōka_ cautiously. Complete concentration was on their minds and hesitation was not an option.

One of the four _kendōka_ finally roared out a battle cry and lunged at the single student who stood still. The others followed suit and strike with all their might and speed.

However, the lone _kendōka _avoided the attacks smoothly and strike back.

All of them were beaten down mercilessly and were carried away by their frighten friends. They should have known that ganging up on Kanda in an informal fight was still a futile effort after all…

Kanda took off his helmet and found Will staring at him.

"Who the hell are you?" muttered Kanda coldly.

Will felt intimidated and said, "... And to think I wanted to say sorry because I didn't say hello to my new seating partner during Sex Education Class. Well, it's fine if you don't remember then. I don't wanna disturb the oh-so-cold-samurai…"

Kanda walked dangerously close to her and glared at her with anger, "Tch, I hate people who can't keep their mouths shut."

Will glared back and stood with defiance," I hate insensitive people who are oblivious to the existence of other people."

Immediately Miz pulled Will away from the staring contest and pleaded," Kanda please, don't kill her on her first day!"

Will looked at Kanda again and then looked away," Let's go."

"Tch. Coward." said Kanda.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" roared Will and Miz dragged Will out of the room with all his strength.

Author's note:

_(1) Kendōka = __Practitioners of kendo_


	3. Will you be mine?

**Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly**

**A/N: -sits down roughly on the chair and grins - HARLO EVERYONE! We're back! XD**

**

* * *

  
**

**Will you be mine?**

**Flash back**

Their primary school wanted a play for the summer festival. And so that was the first time Lavi asked Allen to be his.

Students were gawking at red headed kid who burst into the classroom earlier. Towering over them because of his height, they knew he wasn't supposed to be here since he was way older than anyone of them.

"Allen, let's do the play together. I'll be the dragon… and you can be the princess whom I kidnapped from a far away kingdom!" proposed Lavi with a twinkle in his green eyes despite the many curious stares laid upon him.

"No!" uttered Allen with widened eyes as he gripped the handle of the broom in shock. He was busy sweeping the floor of the classroom earlier because it was his turn on cleaning duty.

"Yes," Lavi stubbornly pressed on while crossing his arms in defiance.

"No Lavi, I don't want to…" Allen hastily replied, dropped the broom and then ran off with cheeks burning red.

After a while, Lavi also walked away. It's no fun since no one else could be his princess.

Might as well go disturb Miz for his lunchbox since there's still time.

***

They were going to trick-or-treating together on Halloween. And so that was the second time Lavi asked Allen to be his.

However, he went to convince the stubborn Yu Kanda to join in the fun of Halloween first.

Dressed in a swashbuckling pirate costume, Lavi then uttered with resignation at Kanda's house door," Yu, why don't you want to dress up too? Come on, let's go get candy!"

"Tch. Halloween is meaningless, you moron. Going house-to-house to beg for candy? That's degrading," snarled Kanda as he roughly slammed the door in Lavi's face.

"Ouch, Yu… That's so cruel," grinned Lavi with amusement.

He then crossed a few roads, and waited outside in the creepy darkness for Allen to come out of his home. When Allen stepped out of the house, he was dressed in a green hooded jacket and blue jeans with fluffy cat ears and tail.

Taking a deep breath, Lavi realized he looked like an angel cat that had just stepped down from the heavens.

"… It's one of the cheapest things I could find at the shop," explained Allen with a sheepish smile as he waved a good bye to Uncle Cross who was smoking at the window.

However, Lavi just stared at him and tried to find his voice. Nonetheless, Allen caught Lavi looking and smiled with the adorable cat ears on head as he asked, "What are you looking at?"

"Will you be my cat?" Lavi blurted out.

Allen's smile transformed into a grin, and a second later he burst out laughing. Lavi didn't mind because he was captivated by the stars in his gorgeous silver eyes. Still laughing, Allen took the older boy's hand and led him to Lenalee's house so they could invite her along for the adventure of sweets and laughter.

***

It was Allen's birthday so they held a birthday picnic for him. And so that was the third time Lavi asked Allen to be his. Maybe he will get it right this time…

The two of them were sitting by themselves under a tree as Lenalee insisted that Lavi kept him busy while they prepare the picnic table. Allen then laughed when Lenalee tried her best to calm Kanda down who wanted to slaughter Miz for spilling watermelon juice on his shirt.

Hearing the tinkling of bells in his voice, Lavi plucked a red aster that was growing nearby and held it in front of Allen as he asked, "Will you be mine, Allen?

Turning into a heavenly shade of pink as he looked at the flower, Allen then uttered softly," Let's not rush things, Lavi…"

"Oh well… maybe next time then," sighed Lavi with a smile as he took Allen's hand and placed the flower on it.

***

It was at the beginning of the year, Lavi was with Allen at the cafeteria in Dark Order Academy. And that was the fourth time Lavi asked Allen to be his.

Wolfing down some chicken rice, fried tofu, barbeque chicken, Allen was also telling Lavi that Jerry's cooking was simply the best in the whole wide world. After speaking continuously for a few minutes, Allen stopped and asked with worry etched on his face, "What happened? Why aren't you saying anything?"

Lavi then looked into his eyes and replied, "Allen, I want to spend the rest of my life with you. Will you be mine?"

But Allen just smiled sadly and said, "Lavi, stop fooling around. Your feelings towards me are only temporary. This is not love but only… infatuation."

Shrugging with disappointment in reply, Lavi got back on his feet. He then told Allen he needed to go somewhere and walked away to cool down at the rooftop.

And not knowing that he made Allen lost his appetite. A few minutes later, Lenalee saw that Allen was poking his food absent mindedly so she sat down next to him.

"What's wrong, Allen?" asked Lenalee with concern flickering in his eyes.

"… I'm an idiot," replied Allen with distant eyes as he released the fork from his grip. The metal fork fell onto the plate with a solemn thud.

"Lavi asked you again?" asked Lenalee as she squeezed his shoulder gently.

Nodding slowly, he sighed heavily and buried his face in his hands.

"… He already won me when he asked the first time… I want to accept it but I'm terrified, Lenalee. What if his feelings won't last when we get together?! What if I screw it up and our friendship goes down the drain? What if… he hates me so much after that? But I'm already hurting him so much by not accepting it..."

Pulling him into a comforting hug, Lenalee smiled and advised," Don't think so much, Allen. Feel what your heart is saying. Remember, no matter what happens, we're all here for you… I'm sure everything will turn out alright."

At the rooftop

"… He didn't accept it again?" asked Miz as he leaned against the railing at the rooftop. He wanted to see some lecturers but saw Lavi walking by with glumness present in his green eyes.

"Allen hasn't really rejected me even once, till now," countered Lavi while he rubbed his chin in deep thought. "He never really said 'No'."

"He did do so when you asked him to take part in the play years ago…" Miz pointed out.

"You're not being helpful, Miz. I used the wrong approach that time, alright? I would have said the same if I was in his position… But he still doesn't believe that I'm not lying about my feelings…" sighed Lavi as he roughly adjusted his orange scarf.

Taking a deep breath, Miz smiled and uttered," Well, you do love him right?"

"Of course! I'll die a million deaths if something ever happens to him!" replied Lavi indignantly.

"That's settled then. Just give him time. I'm sure he will come around… " chuckled Miz.

Looking at his watch, Miz said quickly, "Ahh…I gotta go now! Neh, you did finish the Biology report for tomorrow right?"

"Hmmmm…. We got a report to do? Mind if I borrow the results?" asked Lavi slyly.

"GAH! It's the report for the experiment on page 24! Seriously, ask someone else for the results! Touch my biology book and I'll damn you to hell…" yelled Miz with frustration as he proceeded down the stairs in a hasty manner.

"… Your locker combination is 2-9-4-8-2," smirked Lavi with an evil glint in his eye as he followed after Miz.

"H-how did you found that out?! I have already changed the combination three times because of you!" groaned Miz with annoyance.

"Geez, will you calm down? It's not like you keep anything illegal inside there… and I'm not that lifeless to snoop around your stuff. Besides, the neatness of your locker does scare me…" retorted Lavi with a goofy grin.

**End of flashback**

***

Four months later, when Miz left his work of scanning through suggestion papers to Lavi at Dark Order Library.

A/N: Yup, continuation from chapter 2 xD

"…. This is taking too long," grumbled Lavi as he flipped through the boring suggestion papers.

Getting up from his seat, he then grabbed the wastepaper basket from the corner and swept all the sheets of paper into the basket. Nodding with satisfaction, he commented, "There, that's done! Seriously, panda should really abolish this system…Too much hassle…."

Humming along the nearly empty library floor since recess time was drawing to a close, Lavi then saw the subject of his dreams sitting alone at a corner with book in hand.

"Yo Allen!" grinned Lavi as he took a sit next to him.

The white haired teenager's face broke into a smile as he replied," Hello Lavi…"

However, they sat in wordlessness after that, speculating the state of feelings of each other until Allen broke through the thickening silence.

"Heh… you haven't asked me to be yours in four months," said Allen in a joking manner. "What happened? Did you change your mind?" He was smiling widely but deep down he was wondering about it.

"What do you think?" teased Lavi with mischief flickering in his eyes.

"I think you're tired that I'll reject you again. I rejected you when you asked me for the play and many other times too…" Allen uttered softly with regret in his eyes.

"He remembers…" mumbled Lavi to himself as he smiled at the memories. Lavi nodded in acknowledgement and said, "Reasonable reason. Yeah, you did reject me every time."

"So?" Allen asked back, rather hastily.

"So nothing," replied Lavi as he looked at the ceiling of the library. Allen rolled his eyes in silence. He was no longer smiling.

"Well?" Lavi asked. "Do you think I've changed my mind?"

Allen frowned as he sighed heavily, "I don't know."

Watching him for a few seconds, Lavi asked, "Why don't you ask me to be yours?"

"Me?" he replied, eyes wide in surprise.

"Why?" Lavi shrugged with indifference. "What's wrong with that?"

Allen blushed in reply. "No," he said.

"Are you rejecting me again?" Lavi asked with amusement.

"No, no!" Allen said quickly.

"So then you are saying 'Yes'?"

Allen stuck his tongue out at Lavi as he realized what Lavi was trying to do.

"Hey," Lavi said who then took Allen's hand in his. "Do you know… that your presence somehow makes the air warmer…even if it's the coldest winter of the century?"

"L-lavi…" uttered Allen whose heart was grip in shock by his words.

"No, you have to know how I really feel towards you!" answered Lavi with determination in his eyes. "When I see your fake smile you put up once in a while... I just feel like ripping it out of your face. Allen, I long to give you all my happiness so you can just smile always from your heart..."

Turning away from the younger teenager's gaze, Lavi sighed deeply," "And whenever you got hurt, I felt extreme hatred to those who hurt you... at the same time... I felt useless because I couldn't protect you...."

"But I sometimes hate it when you smile to others with that real smile of yours...." said Lavi with resignation at his own jealously.

Tightening his grip on Allen's hand, Lavi said truthfully, "When you declared Lenalee as your best friend, I felt an intense prickle in my heart... as if millions needle prick through it... then I soon realize that my feelings aren't joking with me either...so I contemplated..."

"Lavi…" uttered Allen.

"Let me finish for goodness sake!" said Lavi as he looked at the floor with frustration. "I can no longer deny it... I can't deny the feeling of wanting to hug you everyday... Wanting to make you laugh and smile every day! Want to be by your side every second!"

"Allen, I'm absolutely sure that I'm…." defended Lavi stubbornly but stopped when he looked up and saw the younger boy was wiping tears away from his face.

"That's enough…" replied Allen as he pulled the older boy's towards him to give him a kiss. Realizing the meaning of the kiss, Lavi gladly take over his part by deepening the kiss.

A/N: Just a lil kissing session. No aheme ahememee. Yup, mimicsmaze, look at us with resignation because we're frickin perverts! XDDDD

Nibbling onto younger boy's lips, Lavi's hands gently clung on the other's waist. The younger teenager slightly opened his mouth signaling to the other. Hence, the red headed teenager gladly entered and explored the small warm cavern. Lavi's exploration brought moans not only from Allen but also to himself surprisingly. Both of their faces turned ten shades deeper but Allen who didn't want Lavi to have all the fun decided to put up a fight.

He shyly licked lavi's tongue which was still in his mouth. Thus, earning a louder moan from the red headed teenager. Their tongues 'played' with each other for long enough until Lavi notice that Allen was going out of breathe soon. Hence, he gently departed from the warmth reluctantly.

And then only they realized the stares of a person who stumbled upon the kissing couple moments ago.

Will was standing there alone in shock. Closing and opening her mouth like a goldfish.

"Ohhhh…H-hello…." replied Allen with cheeks burning red.

"Owh, this is the new girl in my class, Allen!" explained Lavi with amusement.

Introductions were exchanged in a rather gruff manner while Will was apologizing profusely. However, a very unhappy voice interrupted her from behind.

"…. Why did you throw everything away into the wastepaper basket, Lavi?" demanded Miz who held the wastepaper basket in a rather threatening manner.

"Hey Miz! Allen finally accepted!" smiled Lavi as he pulled a blushing Allen closer.

"… Ah, that's great! Congratulations! Wait, stop changing the subject!!" said Miz with frustration when realized what Lavi was trying to do.

_**KRING! KRING! KRING!**_

"Hmmmm… guess I'll see you later, Allen…" teased Lavi as he brushed the younger teenager's cheeks lightly. A flushed Allen nodded and gestured Lavi to leave with a wave of his hand.

"…. Well, Miz. Let's continue this interrogation later? We're gonna be late for class! Ehehe, come Will. Let's go!" said Lavi as he pushed Will towards the direction of the entrance.

"Lavi, I wish you stop acting like an immature five year old kid! When will you take responsibility for your actions?" sighed Miz who waved a good bye to Allen, and placed the wastepaper basket at the side so he could ask Lavi again later.

"Well, if I'm five years old. …Then I won't know a thing on true love, no?" retorted Lavi with a sly grin.


	4. Rabid Monkeys

**Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly**

**A/N: ****Review to let us know how you feel :B Thanks mimicsmaze for doing your magic! Thank you wolfpup026 and ****Aion Laven Walker for wonderful comment and reading!! ****Thank you Aly for the support and awesome comment!! (terribly sorry that you got your reply so late because we couldn't review reply ja xD)**

**ER, yeah. We changed the rating to Mature because of the content in Professor Tyki's sex education classes from now on xDDD**

* * *

**Rabid Monkeys**

"… I couldn't find Lenalee anywhere," sighed Komui as he entered the main office with a sunken heart. He had searched the academy from top to bottom, even standing outside the girl's bathroom and screaming her name out.

"Because Lenalee was here earlier waiting for you," informed Ling with furrowed eyebrows while collecting the sheets of paper that were lying on the floor.

"…W-what? WHY DIDN'T YOU CALL ME THROUGH THE PA SYSTEM?" exclaimed Komui with widened eyes.

"… oh, I don't know…must have slip out of my mind because that wasn't written in the job description," replied Ling who was in a cranky mood.

Sighing deeply with regret, Komui kneeled down and helped her pick up the sheets of paper. "Ahaha, you're not quitting right?" asked Komui with a sheepish smile. The office had already seen seven secretaries quitting after a couple days of work.

"Probably not. I do find my first day of work to be rather exciting," giggled Ling with a smile.

Grinning with relief, Komui mumbled," Thank god…" He wasn't that keen on answering to the principal of the academy on why the secretaries just can't seem to stay on working. After all, it's pretty much Komui's fault although he won't acknowledge it.

"Komui, would you please get here. I need your signature for this stack of certificates! We must finish this before the prize giving ceremony on Monday!" yelled Reever who was in a smaller room at the main office.

"Ngahhh…" muttered Komui with a scrunched up nose.

"Go, go. Don't keep him waiting," gestured Ling.

***

Plain white coats were draped over the self-praising black and white uniforms of DOA.

Goggles were placed in the pockets and students were all seated in groups of four at their tables with their textbooks opened, waiting for the arrival of their chemistry professor.

A/N: This is the order of seating in Kanda's group, starting from the left side to the right side of the table xD. First Kanda, Will, Miz, then Lavi.

"Geez, this is rather uneventful," commented Lavi as he started doodling on the large rectangle table which was in front of them.

"… Lavi, that's the laboratory table you're drawing on…" reminded Miz bluntly.

"Ehehe, I know…" smiled Lavi while halfway sketching a chibi. Miz tried to wipe the existence of that chibi away with his sleeve but the red haired teenager quickly pushed his hand away from doing so.

"Oi, I'm not done yet. Miz, every once in a while, it is good not to think, not do but laugh at life. Try not to take yourself too seriously in the moments that you can. Come now, just join in the fun! We can wipe it away later!" urged Lavi with a grin while holding another pen in front of Miz as an invitation.

"... hai hai," smiled Miz at Lavi's quirky advice. Nonetheless, he turned the offer of doodling with him by shaking his head gently. "Sometimes you remind me of an enticer beckoning his victims to fall into his traps…"

"… Nah, I'm pretty much a giver of opportunities actually. Now look here, doesn't that look like Yu-chan, eh Miz?" replied Lavi who was pointing at the picture with enthusiasm.

"…Well, it does, Lavi. But he looks… too cheerful," laughed Miz softly incase the subject of their conversation overheard them. However, the red haired teenager didn't feel the need to be discreet about it.

Twirling the pen around his fingers rapidly, Lavi explained rather loudly with an evil glint in his eyes," Well, the reason I drew him like that is because…One day, we're gonna see Yu-chan getting married after realizing that love is actually a good thing to practice. Ehh? Don't show me that perplexed face. It can and will happen to him."

Lavi then proceeded to look at Kanda at the end of the table with a happy grin and continued," … so when a couple of years passed by, we will then see him holding an adorable chubby toddler who keeps pulling his hair with love and call him otousan!"

And Kanda gave him a glare that could have gnashed the insides of many people. However to Lavi, it only felt as mild as brushing off a ball of dust that landed on his shoulder.

"Damn, not reaction I wanted…" uttered Lavi while snapping his fingers at his defeat because he wanted a more robust reaction.

"Sometimes I wonder why you enjoy brushing with death often…" sighed Miz with wonder.

"Ohoho… it keeps the blood rushing to my heart," replied Lavi with glee.

However, Will wasn't paying attention because she was busy thinking with her chin resting on the palm of her hand…

_Why can't you control yourself, Will?! __Well, no one pissed me off this much at the previous school…_

–sighs softly with regret-

…_I think I should apologize to Kanda for throwing that stupid tantrum earlier. M__aybe I just caught him on a bad day… and that's why he's so grumpy like a wrinkled plum. Maybe he's actually nice so I don't think I should judge him so quickly yet. _

_That won't be fair, no?_

_Yeah, so I'm gonna say sorry and then we're gonna start anew as schoolmates and have separate and peaceful lives while minding our own business. __Alright, let's do this._

–takes a deep breath-

"I'm sorry for my rude behavior earlier, Kanda. I hope you will forgive me for yelling at you earlier," apologized Will sincerely with a tiny smile as she held out her hand to perform a handshake.

Raising his eyebrows in vexation because this girl just won't leave him alone in peace, Kanda just replied bluntly," Tch. I'm not interested in your apology and I don't shake hands with rabid monkeys."

…_Did that cold idiot call me rabid monkey?_

Will flared her nostrils with choking anger that was overflowing. She just couldn't control herself anymore.

"ARGHHH! WHAT HAVE I DONE TO DESERVE THIS, YOU SOCIAL RETARD?!" yelled Will who slammed the table with both of her hands. The loud contact between her hands and the table echoed throughout the room.

And all eyes turned to watch the meltdown of Will Holder.

"Whoa… harsh. Rather harsh, Will!" grinned Lavi who quickly lost interest in doodling.

"Will… calm down. You don't want to do this," advised Miz with widened eyes.

"No. I WILL not calm down. I try to be courteous! I try to be forgiving!! But you're not making it easier for me! Why, why, why?! Why are you treating me as if I killed your parents?" growled Will fiercely with her hands placed on her hips in a rather threatening manner.

Immediately, Kanda stood up from his seat and muttered with contempt," Tch. Why the hell are you making such a big fuss, you wimp? Are you so insecure about yourself till you had to ensure everyone treats you nicely as if you're a frail puppy?"

Will stiffened suddenly and her expression changed. Her fiery emotions withdrew back as if she was trying to conceal what was trying to reveal itself. Finally, she spoke in a toneless tone," I'm not frail. I do not need anyone's sympathy. But I need a civilized schoolmate…"

Hence, she sat down quietly and tried to bury herself with the information contained in the chemistry textbook. And Kanda ignored her because she was no longer causing trouble.

"… You're alright?" asked Lavi with concern flickering in his eyes. The change of expression was too sudden for his liking.

"Why did you space out like that just now, Will?" asked Miz who placed his hand on her forehead to make sure she wasn't having a fever.

"Ahh? It was nothing; I just felt too much anger rushing to my head… that's all," smiled Will with a shrug.

**BAAM!**

Will nearly had a cardiac arrest when the lab door had suddenly burst open very loudly. Then, a gorgeous woman with a pet monkey sitting on her shoulder walked in.

"…ohhh, why is there a monkey here? That's so cuteeee…" mumbled Will with happy eyes.

"Looks like you're ecstatic that your relative is here, rabid monkey." uttered Kanda with a smug on his face.

"OI! I'm no monkey, dammit!" replied Will back with an annoyed huff.

"Afternoon class! I'm terribly sorry for being late. Please turn to page 218 and I want that experiment done in 20 minute," said Professor Cloud with a smile as she walked to her seat. With that, the students including our beloved group got up from their seats to set up the experiment.

"Miz and I will get the materials, burettes and beakers!" chirped Lavi while Miz was surprised at the red haired teenager's sudden declaration on division of work.

"Break anything and I will beat the hell outta you, baka usagi," threatened Kanda darkly. He then proceeded to the right side of the room in order to grab the Bunsen burner and matches from the white cupboards.

"How about me?" asked Will who wasn't feeling that comfortable being left alone with Kanda when he comes back.

Looking at the flustered girl, Miz suggested," How about helping us get the chemicals?"

Will nodded quickly and quickened her steps to get them.

Humming cheerfully, Lavi pulled a reluctant Miz aside to the brown cupboards and pointed at the diligent Will who was busy scooping chemicals," Now that's a possible candidate for Yu's love life!"

Looking at Lavi as if he had lost his marbles, Miz then uttered while rubbing the back of his head," Hah? Isn't it a bit too early to conclude this?"

"Not at all! Can't you see the passion brewing between them right now?" Lavi gestured him to look at the couple which he deemed as true lovers.

"Urmm… Them ignoring each other with love yet wanting to smash each other's faces with shit?" replied Miz hypothetically.

"GAH! WHY ARE YOU GUYS JUST STANDING THERE?" snarled Kanda who had returned to find the duo still gossiping nonsense.

"Coming! Coming!" grinned Lavi who gave a slight bow of apology towards the furious Kanda.

Miz quickly opened the cupboards while shaking his head in resignation. "Can we really survive in one piece until we graduate?"

***

After setting up, they then stood around the corner of the table.

"Okay, now pour the magnesium nitrate into the beaker of potassium hydroxide," instructed Lavi without even looking at the book.

"… You can remember all the procedures?" asked Will with disbelief.

Lavi shrugged and replied, "It isn't difficult to remember since all the information is straight to the point."

"How the hell did I get accepted for the scholarship again?" mumbled Will who was feeling slightly intimidated by Lavi's incredible memory.

"… Urm, I think we better hurry up. Time's running out…" uttered Miz who was feeling the aura of wanting to butcher people from Kanda because they were wasting time.

"Ok, ok…" replied Will who quickly speed up while Lavi continued instructing.

**Seven minutes later…**

A knock was roughly rapped on the door by Link (14 years old xD) with intense annoyance etched on his face.

"Come in, Link." instructed Professor Cloud who was going around the groups to make sure mishaps weren't occurring.

The student nodded and entered the room. He then bowed and said," Good afternoon, Professor Cloud. I am here because I'm not happy with the grade you gave to me for the previous assignment…"

"Link… I'm busy right now," answered Professor Cloud who wasn't amused about this.

Lau Shimin who sensed her mistress annoyance growled angrily at the young student with bared fangs. However, Link didn't seem disturbed by the sight of an angry monkey because he was here on an important mission.

"Professor Cloud, I think it isn't fair that Allen Walker got a higher grade than me when he obviously didn't put in much effort for his work. Why, I'm not surprised if he had asked a senior for help…" accused Link darkly.

"… Lavi, did you help Allen with his homework?" yelled Professor Cloud in order to get her message across the room.

"Nopeeee," hollered a voice from the other end of the room.

"And that's your answer," answered Professor Cloud bluntly.

"B-but?!" uttered Link with disbelief that the professor was taking the stupid senior's word over his word.

Sighing deeply, Professor Cloud then put her hand on his shoulder and said," Let's not point fingers anymore. Come, we will go see Allen and talk about this right now. I'm sure you will not let me teach in peace until you're convinced of everything…"

Link nodded in reply but there was hint of sourness in his eyes.

"Everyone, I will need to leave this lab for a moment! Please continue your experiments. When I come back, I will be grading your groups' work," instructed Professor Cloud before leaving the room with Link.

**Three minutes later…**

"It's not bubbling quickly enough…." commented Will desperately while clutching the stopwatch which was in her hand. Their experiment was the only one that wasn't working properly in the whole class.

"Stop whining, you fool. I'm not surprised if those chemicals you scooped out were tainted by your clumsy ways. Maybe you didn't wash the frickin' small spatula properly," replied Kanda gruffly.

"w-WHAT?!" snapped Will who smacked her head in surrender.

_How MUCH longer am I gonna be mocked by this arrogant bastard?!_

"What are we gonna do, Lavi? This will be graded by the professor soon…" asked Miz while looking at the red haired teenager in deep thought.

Lavi then walked to the brown cupboards wordlessly and opened them up. "Hmmmm…."

He then turned to the others and grinned with excitement flickering in his eyes. "This should work!" Lavi said while holding a plastic container which contained an eerie looking yellow powder.

"IF it doesn't, I will cut your tongue off," growled Kanda who glared at the bubbly Lavi.

Grinning from ear to ear, Lavi then explained with a twinkle in his eyes," As you all know, catalysts are used to alter chemical reactions. Hence, we're gonna use this baby to speed ours up!"

"Can't we add more magnesium nitrate, potassium hydroxide or any of the other reactants used in this experiment?" asked Will with furrowed eyebrows.

"And make the chemical reaction become unbalanced? I propose we use my method because catalysts ain't gonna have any effect on the chemical equilibrium of the reaction," replied Lavi with confidence.

"Really…? I mean… but are you sure that is the catalyst for THIS experiment?" asked Miz who suddenly decided asking Lavi was a very bad idea.

"Yurp. I'm positive about this! I already read about the types of catalysts at the library already!" assured Lavi with a sincere smile.

"You're definitely sure? But it isn't written in THIS practical textbook," said Miz with skeptical eyes while pointing to the almighty book.

"Listen here. I cannot prove it to you unless you see it for yourself. Discoveries aren't made by always following the rules, alright?" countered Lavi with furrowed eyebrows.

"Why not I go ask Professor Cloud first when she comes back?" asked Will quickly.

"GAH! Just pour it would you!" snapped Kanda who grabbed the container from Lavi's hand and roughly poured the powder into the beaker.

"That was a bit too much, Kanda…" voiced Miz softly.

"TCH. It doesn't matter, you moron!" growled Kanda with vexation.

Thus, all four pairs of eyes were set onto the solution. The layer of water at the surface started boiling and bubbling rather violently.

"… I don't like this," said Miz with a nagging feeling in his heart.

"Chill, this will work!" defended Lavi stubbornly.

However, as soon as he said it, the solution then started spitting out concentrated acid out of the beaker. Screams from the other tables erupted at the sight of spitting acid flying around our beloved group's area. Thus, all of them swiftly back off automatically.

"AHHHH!" cried a girl nearby who quickly ripped her coat that was slowly being eaten by acid.

"DAMN! DAMN! IT'S EATING ME!" yelled another student in panic while washing his hand under running water.

"ERGH! This was the first day I was using this lab coat!" muttered Will with frustration while throwing her damaged lab coat onto the floor.

"… looks like we started out a new fashion trend," sighed Miz while holding the coat which was filled with holes.

"Baka usagi, you got it wrong! AGAIN!" roared Kanda as he was unsheathing Mugen.

Shaking his head with surrender, Lavi smiled," Yu-chan, this is only a small matter. Violence isn't the key to solve arguments. Why, in the 1830s…"

But he was interrupted when Kanda nearly swiped his head off. And the duel between katana and metal stool commenced.

Will was fascinated by the condition of the metal stool which was slowly hacked into pieces.

***

"What's all this noise?" wondered Professor Cloud as she was walking towards the entrance of the lab. Hell, she wasn't happy at all when she saw the sight of panic in her lab.

"Is anyone hurt?" she asked amidst the bewildering noise.

"PROFESSOR!" cried Miranda who scurried out from her hiding place. "We're gonna die… we're gonna die… "

"Miranda… please calm down," answered Professor Cloud who then saw the source of all the crazy noise.

Walking towards the quarreling couple, Professor Cloud then gripped Kanda's shoulder firmly. "Bicker any longer and both of you will be barred from this lab. Don't make me take that katana away from you, Kanda. And Lavi, put what's left of that stool down."

Growling softly under his breath, Kanda sheathed Mugen back and glared at the beakers with disgust.

"Kanda… you must learn how to cooperate with your group members. I don't have anywhere else to put you, alright? The other groups will be too frightened if I do so…" reprimanded Professor Cloud while gazing at their failed experiment.

"… who suggested this?" asked Professor Cloud while pointing to the tiny remnants of yellow powder that were floating happily in the beaker.

"I did, professor. Thought it would have worked as the catalyst," answered Lavi while raising his hand.

Professor Cloud then asked," Lavi, are catalysts consumed during chemical reactions?"

"No professor," replied Lavi automatically.

"…Since the powder you used was nearly consumed, what can you conclude?" asked the professor with her hands on her hips.

"That this wasn't a catalyst but actually a reactant. Guess it then participated in the chemical reaction instead," answered Lavi glumly.

Nodding curtly, she then warned in a serious tone," Lavi, obey the rules of this laboratory. Please ASK me before you decide to try anything new…"

"Alright then… let's just call this a day," sighed Professor Cloud wearily.

"We're not in trouble?" asked Will who quickly earned a death glare from Kanda.

Shaking her head, Professor Cloud answered," It's also my fault for not supervising you guys…"

***

A/N: (Let's fast forward a bit, no? XD) –presses the school bell-

**KRINGGGGG!**

The school day finally came to an end hence she bid her farewells to her classmates except to the cold idiot. However, Will couldn't go home yet because she had extra class with Professor Tyki.

When Will reached the biology lab, Professor Tyki was already at the corner of the lab, smoking beside the window.

"Smoking in school? Is that actually allowed?" she thought questioningly.

Noticing the presence of his prey, the professor smashed the cigarettebutt onto the window sill and casually threw it out of the window.

"Come in Will, you're not going to stand there throughout the whole lesson." uttered Professor Tyki impatiently.

She complied with his orders, took a seat at the front, and drew out her notepad and pen. After hanging some charts at the stand in front of her, Professor Tyki then loosened his tie and took off his black coat in a seductive manner.

"This isn't a formal class so you can loosen up a bit," smiled Professor Tyki as he draped his coat onto a chair nearby.

But Will didn't hear that because her mind was screaming with horror. The charts had very detailed drawings of both reproductive sites and were labeled rather accurately.

Hence, her eyes ogled out like nobody's business.

"Close your eyes before you drop your eyeballs," uttered Professor Tyki as he stood opposite her. "Well, since you have no knowledge at all on sex, I shall teach you from the most basic and important section of sex which is also…"

"Sir, I assure you, I'm not that shallow-minded…," interrupted Will with a slightly raised hand.

"Let me warn you beforehand dear," uttered the professor softly as his face drew nearer to hers.

"Do not ever interrupt when I'm speaking, is that understandable?" informed Professor Tyki with an icy tone in his voice.

Her eyes grew wider with every inch of gap which he shortened and quickly gave a gently nod.

He withdrew back as if nothing had happened and continued with a singular expression on his face, "…Which is also, the foundation to human kind; copulating." Immediately, the girl sitting opposite of him lost all the healthy colours on her face.

"Don't think of shutting out what I'm going to say after this because I will ask you to recite what I've said. If you fail, I'll teach you practically."

Emphasizing on the word 'practically', he gave a smirk that brought a gush of coldness into the room. With both nervous hands on her lap, she nodded in agreement.

Therefore, the heart-wrenching session began for her.

Professor Tyki scientifically explained in meticulous detail of the process, organs involved and the psychological state of a person when engaged in foreplay, the stabbing pains and moans due to the penetration, orgasm and ejaculation.

Will who was scribbling notes with shaky hands, choked on her saliva when he said bluntly, "… arched in explicit pleasure…"

_**COUGH! COUGH! COUGH!**_

"…S-sorry sir," she apologized as she wiped her mouth with her sleeve. Noticing the flush on her face that was covered by her hair, he pushed the lock of hair away and asked, "Turned on, my dear?"

Will's head immediately jerked away from his hand and stammered, "No! NOT AT ALL…"

"Back to the lesson then," he said with amusement. He continued with his unfinished talk on orgasm and post-sex syndrome.

**15 minutes of traumatic information later…**

Relieved at the ending (or so she thought) of this horrendous subject, she dropped her navy blue pen on the table.

"Now it's your turn," said the voice right beside her ears. She stood up immediately in shock and made an effort to recite what she had just digested, "Urm…first was the f-foreplay……."

She stuttered a few more words before Professor Tyki pushed her down roughly, lying on the table. At that very moment, with her professor between her thighs, pinning her hands beside her head, she could have just died due to panic.

"Perhaps you are a better learner when it comes to practical lessons," he whispered with a smile, sending chills down the poor girl's spine.

"Not at all sir, I can prove it if you would just let me go," she said in a rather calm tone with adrenaline running in her blood.

Releasing his grip, he sat on the chair abruptly and said, "Go on then."

Will got down from the table and finished her unfinished business in stutters and twitches.

* * *

She was about to leave the class when her curiosity stopped her and made her asked "Sir, aren't you afraid of being sued for harassment?"

"No. I did nothing but offer a practical lesson. I did not define what the 'practical' meant. And for your information, you are actually the first student to undergo this 'small push'… Hmmm, I do look forward to drill more marvelous things into your dense head…" exclaimed Professor Tyki with a sly grin as he documented the day's work in the teacher's logbook.

"Small push. Marvelous. Is he being sarcastic again?" she mumbled glumly.

Professor Tyki then pointed to the door and said, "Now go home and meet with me again next week at the same time for another extra class."

"Yes sir," she replied mechanically while her inner self whined"_God save me!_"

"One more thing, Will. Go to the library and find more books about the sexual revolution. Bring them to the extra class and explain to me on what you have found out."

And this sent Will wanting to crawl under a stone and die.

***

A sleek black 1996 Ford Mustang Cobra pulled up at the driveway of a huge house. Getting down from his precious car, Kanda then surveyed the large wheels to ensure nothing disgusting was brought home with it.

The door of the huge house was then opened gingerly and a man with long, curly gray hair and thick red glasses stepped out under the gorgeous sky.

"Welcome home, Kanda boy! You're just in time for lunch!" exclaimed Tiedoll with happiness present in his eyes because his darling son had finally come home from school.

"... I'll eat later," grunted Kanda who was busy wiping the bonnet of the car with a brown cloth. He then flicked a dead mosquito off the bonnet.

"No, no! Kanda, you must eat now. It is very unhealthy for your body if you keep this up!" argued Tiedoll stubbornly while shaking his finger at him.

Looking up to glare at his foster father, Kanda muttered," Tch. I'm already 17 years old! I know how to take care of myself without you nagging."

Shaking his head gently, Tiedoll mumbled," Haih, sometimes I wonder why God allowed the existence of teenage rebellion…when will that nightmare for all parents end?"

"Well, how about if I help you clean your car?" offered Tiedoll with a smile who then grabbed a multicoloured mop nearby which was hanging out to dry.

He had diligently mopped the floors of the house earlier while listening to Beethoven's composition called Opus 40: Romance for Violin and Orchestra No. 1 in G major.

"…Don't get near my car," growled Kanda icily while tightening his grip on the brown cloth.

Nonetheless, Tiedoll didn't seem to be fazed by the warning. He swooped closer to the black car and said, "Kanda boy, we can clean faster with this mop. Then we can eat lunch together and have a nice chat at the study room!"

And Kanda quickly sliced the head of the mop of its handle with Mugen.

"…Kanda, that was a new mop I just bought at the supermarket! I'm afraid this will have to come out from your allowance," sighed Tiedoll with resignation.


	5. Extra Income

Disclaimer: dgrayman characters do not belong to us sadly

A/N: Review to let us know how you feel :B Sorry for the late update, Mog was busy with scholarship applications (couldn't edit the chapters) although Tao already written numerous chapters. LOL

**Extra Income **

A certain teenager deemed as bloody antisocial by Will had descended down the stairs and was walking into the large kitchen of his house.

"Good morning Kanda! Would you like to have some hot chocolate with me?" asked Tiedoll with a smile etched on his face. He was standing proudly next to the kitchen counter with his paint smeared apron while waiting for Kanda's answer.

"… Who the hell drinks hot chocolate in the morning?" muttered Kanda with raised eyebrows.

Nonetheless, Tiedoll wasn't going to let Kanda off the hook that easily. "Well…how about tea? One of my clients gave some good quality green tea as a gift…"

"Tch... Fine." replied Kanda while taking his seat grudgingly. Nodding with a grin, Tiedoll then proceeded to make some good tea.

"Well, how was school yesterday? I didn't get to ask you about it," said Tiedoll while pouring the hot water into the pot of tea leaves.

Glaring at the intricate jar of red roses sitting delicately on the table, Kanda mumbled,"Met a rabid girl who dances around like a monkey."

"Ahhh, that's interesting. Why don't you invite her over for dinner? I would love to meet her!" answered Tiedoll with a twinkle in his eye.

"And drastically spoil my appetite? Ngah, where's my tea by the way?" grumbled Kanda, who was losing his temper really soon. "Coming, coming!" chirped his foster dad cheerfully.

However, Kanda wasn't feeling the same way when he found three small cubes of sugar floating in his cup of green tea. Cursing under his breath, the Japanese teenager rolled up his sleeves and swiftly fished out the cubes of annoyance before they could dissolve properly into his hot green tea.

Sighing with disapproval, Tiedoll chided," ….Kanda, why are you so against taking sugar? I'm very worried that your glucose level will drop till you might fall into a coma."

Ignoring the nagging foster father, Kanda just gulped his drink and quickly left the table with an annoyed face. The teenager proceeded to the hallway which was decorated with lots of pictures on the beauty of Nature.

"… What's so great about capturing the blasted glory of plants and flowers? They just die in the end," commented an unimpressed Kanda softly while stealing short glances at the canvases.

"... Ohh! Ohh! Where are you going?" asked an astonished Tiedoll, who already stepped out of the kitchen in order to follow his cranky son to the doorway.

Grabbing his black trench coat that was hanging on the coat hanger, Kanda replied bluntly"Cheh…finding a job because I don't need your money to sustain my life..."

Unfazed by the coldness, Tiedoll asked with a warm smile," Well, are you sure that you don't need a $50 for emergencies?"

"GAHH…. Aren't you listening to me?!" growled a frustrated Kanda and he quickly slammed the door behind him.

At a rented room

"Ah~! Finished at last!"

Will dropped her pen and stretched her arms with satisfaction. She had just finished her assignments which were fortunately not too many.

She then looked around her small room, which was furnished in a rather simple way since she got the furniture at a yard sale nearby. A single bed was dressed with white and sky blue sheets, a chair placed beside her bed to place a lamp and clock. There was also a cupboard, a three seated-sofa, a rack filled with books, and a body-length standing mirror.

The dining table for two beside the window became her study table and her cafeteria. There was also another small desk placed at a corner with an electric kettle and cups on top and some cutleries and plates in the drawer.

_Hee, not bad since this was originally a storeroom!_

Looking out of the window, she then saw a glint of Dark Order Academy (DOA). She recalled back her first day…

_Disastrous…_

_My dignity went down the drain that day…_

"Arghhh!" growled Will fiercely as she slammed her fist onto the table.

_Okay now Will, listen up! You shall not give up! __Now all you have to do is to get a part time job or you'll end up eating grass at DOA's field. Then, learn to control your anger towards that blasted fool! _

_You're not gonna allow him to piss you off. No one ever did back then, so it'll be the same for the present and future. Good._

"You're so pathetic, Will Holder!" she sighed while rubbing her face with resignation.

And so, after a little bit of sulking, she dressed up and went scouting for a job. For one of the reason why she chose this housing area was because it was easy to access to the school and there was a variety of shops nearby (not to mention the rental fits her ultra slim budget).

***

One shop after another, her so-called job scouting turns out to be a total disaster! For some reason, her capabilities were doubted due to her appearance; skinny and boyish. Hence, they won't take her as a cashier, waitress, receptionist or even a sales promoter.

_I don't understand which part of me is boyish, except for the hair._

_At this rate, I might have to ask Supervisor Komui if I can wash DOA's toilets as a part time job…_

_Dang it._

Her present frown could be of the same standard as Kanda's. And she realized it clearly as she caught her reflection in a puddle of water.

… _Does that mean I'm the same as that gutless person?_

_NGAHHH!! NEVER! _

_I only frown when I'm frustrated. That guy frowns 24/7._

_Moreover, unlike that jerk, I'm a hell lot more civil, polite and forgiving._

_END._

_Wait, why am I even thinking of him? _

And onlookers were quite disturbed as they walked pass the lanky teenager who was squatting at the sidewalk and glaring at the puddle of water. Her war of thoughts was interrupted when someone snorted with amusement.

"Didn't know that your hobby was staring at ignorant puddles. Heh, you really do make me doubt your intelligence," said Kanda with a smug on his face. Nonetheless, he looked gorgeously cold with the strands of his long black hair moving with the wind.

"Didn't know that YOUR hobby was looking down at people. Seriously, why must you be that egoistic?" sighed Will, who scrunched up her face while getting up from her initial position.

_I swear I'll get wrinkles on my face because of him…._

"Che… just watch your mouth, rabid monkey. Be glad that you're not worth the killing," snarled Kanda, who then turned around and was walking away coolly.

"OI. Come here to slaughter my pride and now run away? Ergh, no good coward that thinks the world turns because of him!" muttered Will with a huff while she watched the figure of vexation disappearing into the corner.

***

The comfortable coffee shop tucked away in this city was Komui's perfect heaven forever. It was unique because it was a place with amazingly comfortable sofas where you can rest your tired body and a great collection of books to read.

Sipping slowly to savor the strong black coffee, Komui gushed with mixed feelings," Ahhh… it would be such a perfect day if only that perverted Bak wasn't here!"

"… Komui, I'm right IN FRONT of you if you didn't notice," grumbled Bak while gulping his coffee down too.

A/N: We made Bak into a teenager too xD

The duo was sitting on their respective sofas that were unfortunately placed in front of each other.

"Nyaa… Why am I sharing this area with you? Can't you go sit somewhere else?" muttered Komui while placing his feet on the coffee table.

"…I'm not moving from here because I like this sofa. Why don't you go sit over there instead of me?" replied Bak while pointing at another empty sofa located far away, next to the window.

"…Hmph, no way! I bet you're here to spy on my beautiful Lenalee who's working here! If only I was the principal of DOA, I would have kicked your arse out of the academy…" accused Komui darkly. He wasn't willing to give up this place because it gave the best view in order to watch Lenalee for her safety, of course.

"H-HAH?! NOT AT ALL! I'M NO STALKER…." yelped Bak while burying his blushing face in a thick red book.

"Bak, you're so unmanly because you won't admit that you're stalking! That's a no-no quality for my dear Lenalee! You'll have to walk over my dead body to have her!" warned Komui with determination in his eyes.

Slamming the book down on the table, Bak replied bluntly," Says the so called manly supervisor who just doesn't have a girlfriend yet…"

"The reason behind this tragedy is that no one is good enough for me! Anyway, it doesn't matter because at least I can take care of Lenalee for the rest of my life!" snorted Komui proudly.

"Whatever, monkish Komui…" mumbled Bak with a sigh.

_This is bad… very bad if Komui remains as a bachelor forever! How am I going to win her heart at this rate?!_

_Why is Fate so cruel for making Komui be my angel's brother?_

_WHYYYY? _

However, his train of thoughts was interrupted by the sweet voice he had always yearned to hear everyday.

"Nii-chan… How long are you going to stay here? This is already your sixth cup of coffee," asked Lenalee with a worried face. She was dressed in an elegant white collar shirt with black long pants.

"B-but… How can I leave you here alone?! Who knows what kind of evil monsta that might come lurking around here for you?" argued Komui stubbornly while crossing his arms with a frown on his face.

"…don't worry so much, I can take care of myself!" smiled Lenalee with amusement over his silly fears.

She then looked at the purple sofa in front of Komui and asked, "Ehh… wasn't someone sitting here just now?"

"I have no idea, must have left because of an emergency or something…" shrugged Komui with a triumphant grin.

***

Panting heavily outside the shop, Bak smacked himself hard in the face to prevent himself from fainting.

"Why did you leave like a stupid coward? Why couldn't you just have the guts to talk to her? No wonder Komui called you a bloody stalker…" muttered Bak with frustration.

A few minutes passed by but the feelings of regret still lingered on harshly.

Sliding down to his knees, the teenager pressed his head against the wall and whispered,"… because I'm so afraid that she'll reject me. Am I really good enough for her?"

***

When Will came about a corner shop, hope had again come knocking on her door.

**VACANCY**

**GUITARIST WANTED**

**+Male**

**+Able to play wide range of songs**

**+Work time: 8p.m. to 1 a.m.**

**(Every Wednesday, Saturday and Sunday)**

**+Salary: 700 pounds per month**

_Great! Everything fits, except the gender._

She looked up and saw the name of the shop. It's a blue-jazz lounge. But it didn't stop her from entering the shop anyway.

She walked in and observed the surrounding. The shop was still empty; employees were getting ready for opening. Short grills were placed as the only boundary of the shop from the streets.

Small simple lamps were hung on the ceiling on top as the main source of lighting. The walls were decorated with classy pictures and a few glass lamps.

At the end of the shop, between the semi-circular drink counter and cashier, there was a small stage equipped with a spotlight and a few coloured lights on the ceiling. On the stage was a tall wooden stool and a smashing guitar leaned lazily against the wall.

"Hell'o. What'z a liddle girl like you doin' in a place like this?" asked a guy in his twenties, who appeared from one of the doors. He had lightly dark brown spiky hair, tattoos below both of his eyes and his smile displayed extra sharp teeth.

"O-Oh! Hi! I saw the vacancy poster outside and um… was wondering whether I'm too late for an application? And I'm Will Holder, by the way," she replied. She had an eerie feeling about the guy.

"It'z Daisya here, owner of thiz humble lounge," he introduced himself. He took a chair, sat down and crossed his arms with amusement.

"Now missy, maybe you've missed out the male part but seriously, we don't take in female guitarist. Not that I'm zexist but a female guitarist of the pazt brought a lot of issuez. I don't wanna get my arze into anymore unexpected hot soupz," he explained while making quite a number of hand gestures.

"Sir, it's not that I missed it out! I can play the guitar without breaking my fingers and I don't mind dressing up as a boy. Please give me a chance to prove it!" defended Will stubbornly.

"Ahah! So I have a cross-dresser here! Hm… that will be new… And fun!" he grinned slyly. Will raised an eyebrow at Daisya's remark.

_Fun? Okay~_

"How about this, come to work on Wednesday in yer disguise, IF you can impress me with the basic requirements of course," Daisya continued and he pointed at the guitar located on the stage.

Will walked to the stage and took the guitar. She stared at it as if she's trying to communicate with it.

_Hey there, this maybe the first time we're cooperating but I hope we'll bring the best it each other. _

Taking a deep breath, she then sat on the stool. Daisya rested his hand on his lap as he leans back to enjoy the "performance". She then closed her eyes and paid full attention to her fingers on the guitar. The fluent melody started flowing out of the guitar.

When she finished her song, Daisya stood up and uttered with a smirk, "See you on Wednesday!" Then he retreated to the kitchen.

"Thank you, sir! Thank you! Thank you very much!" shouted Will as she bowed again and again.

"It'z Daisya, BOY! Daisya!" he yelled without looking back.

Entering the kitchen, he exclaimed, "People! Joy to the lounge for a cross-dresser has come! We'll have loads of good comedies to watch from now on!!!! And what are you all lookin at?! WORK!! I CAN'T BE SERVING YER ARSES OUT! THIS FOOD TASTES LIKE SHIT! PUT IN MORE FLAVOR, DAMN IT."

_-chuckles- The feelings are mutual, boss._

***

Lunch time at Miz's house

Taking his seat at the table after letting the TV babysit his sister, Miz looked at the other teenager and advised," Lavi... don't push Allen out of his comfort zone, okay?"

Chewing his chicken, Lavi then raised an eyebrow and replied in a relaxed manner,"…need more pepper. And why do you say so?"

"No, it doesn't need more pepper." replied Miz as he roughly snatched the pepper shaker from the red haired teenager, who wanted to pepper up the whole chicken dish. "Because I know that you're the kind of person who doesn't take NO as a definite bloody answer!"

"Hmmm...I'll think about it later. And you really need to lay off the honey," uttered Lavi as probed the ginger beef which he deemed as too sweet.

Sighing heavily, Miz grumbled while looking at the stir fried vegetables," Stop changing the subject! This is serious! You always act like an immature five year old kid..."

"Owh, reawry? Aweshum~ " mimicked the red haired teenager with an innocent smile. Hence, Miz thwacked his hand with the metal chopsticks in reply.

"Ossh Miz! Don't be so violent or else girls will run away!" Lavi rebuked with a pout on his face while rubbing his sore hand. "Anyways, thanks for the lunch and no thank you for the bruise! I wanna go see Allen now, ehehe…"

***

At the same coffee place where Lenalee is working

"…What do you mean you're not giving me the job?" demanded Kanda with an icy tone. He stood in front of the counter in a defensive manner with furrowed eyebrows.

"U-um… I…." stammered the poor manager with balding hair while trying not to shudder under the scary teenager's glare. It was really unfortunate to deal with youngsters that just cannot accept rejection in any matter.

Tapping his finger impatiently, Kanda then grabbed the manager by the collar and roughly pulled him to the advertisement paper which was stuck on the window.

**VACANCY**

**SHIFT SUPERVISOR**

**+Have own transport. Able to work during public holidays and weekends**

**+Friendly, responsible, firm and a team player**

**+Work time: Not fixed.**

**+Salary: 1100 pounds per month**

**+Benefits: Monthly allowances, bonuses and experience.**

"Please forgive me!! I already hired someone yesterday…So…I forgot to take the job advertisement down after that…" explained the manager quickly with hopes of not getting slaughtered by the Japanese teenager. Drips of sweat slowly rolled down on the side of his face and the urge to faint was getting worst.

Kanda looked at him with disgust in his face and released his grip on the pale looking manager.

"Tch. The world is really filled with useless morons," snarled Kanda as he walked out of the shop and slammed the door behind him.


End file.
